World War II: Rise of the Axis
This map game begins in 1933, with the rise of Nazi Germany, Japan and Fascist Italy. Yet for all we know, depending on your actions, these powers may never get to what they got to OTL. And also, there is a chance that new powers could rise! New places could become hotbeds of Fascism and Communism! Will you remain but a poor, minor power in this Rise of the Axis? Or will you get great power, and persevere in this Rise of the Axis? Rules Each Turn is 0.5 years long. No sexist or racist comments. When you get nukes, do not get ASB with their use and ruin the game. Nations Afghanistan - Kingdom of Afghanistan Albania - Albanian Kingdom Andorra - Principality of Andorra Argentina - Argentine Republic Australia - Commonwealth of Australia (Dominion of the British Empire) Austria - Federal State of Austria Belgium - Kingdom of Belgium Bolivia - Republic of Bolivia Brazil - Republic of the United States of Brazil Bulgaria - Kingdom of Bulgaria Canada - Dominion of Canada Chile - Republic of Chile China - Republic of China Colombia - Republic of Colombia Costa Rica - Republic of Costa Rica Cuba - Republic of Cuba Czechoslovakia - Czechoslovak Republic Danzig - Free City of Danzig Denmark - Kingdom of Denmark Dominican Republic Republic of Ecuador ' '''Egypt - Kingdom of Egypt El Salvador - Republic of El Salvador Estonia - Republic of Estonia Ethiopia - Ethiopian Empire Finland - Republic of Finland France - French Republic '''Germany' - German Reich - Bearcavalry Greece - Hellenic Republic Guatemala - Republic of Guatemala Honduras - Republic of Honduras Hungary - Kingdom of Hungary ' '''Iceland - Kingdom of Iceland Iraq - Kingdom of Iraq Ireland - Irish Free State Italy - Kingdom of Italy ' Japan - Empire of Japan Latvia - Republic of Latvia Liberia - Republic of Liberia Liechtenstein - Principality of Liechtenstein Lithuania - Republic of Lithuania Luxembourg - Grand Duchy of Luxembourg Mexico - United Mexican States Monaco - Principality of Monaco Mongolia - Mongolian People's Republic ''' '''Nepal - Kingdom of Nepal Netherlands - Kingdom of the Netherlands Newfoundland - Dominion of Newfoundland (Dominion of the British Empire) New Zealand - Dominion of New Zealand (Dominion of the British Empire) Nicaragua - Republic of Nicaragua Norway - Kingdom of Norway Panama - Republic of Panama Paraguay - Republic of Paraguay Persia - Imperial State of Persia Peru - Peruvian Republic Poland - Republic of Poland Portugal - Portuguese Republic Romania - Kingdom of Romania San Marino - Most Serene Republic of San Marino Saudi Arabia - Kingdom of Saudi Arabia Siam - Kingdom of Siam South Africa - Union of South Africa Soviet Union - Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Spain - Spanish Republic Sweden - Kingdom of Sweden Switzerland - Swiss Confederation Turkey - Republic of Turkey '''United Kingdom - United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland- Orwell ' United States' - United States of America Uruguay - Eastern Republic of Uruguay Vatican City State Venezuela - United States of Venezuela ' '''Yemen - Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen Yugoslavia - Kingdom of Yugoslavia Other States' ' ' '''East Turkestan - Turkish Islamic Republic of East Turkestan (from November 12) Jiangxi - Chinese Soviet Republic Manchukuo - State of Manchuria Tavolara - Kingdom of Tavolara Tibet Tuva - Tuvan People's Republic Non Sovereign Territories Australian Antarctic Territory (Uninhabited external territory, from June 13) Norfolk Island - Territory of Norfolk Island (External territory) Papua - Territory of Papua (External territory) Belgian Congo (Colony) Anglo-Egyptian Sudan (Anglo-Egyptian condominium) New Hebrides (Anglo-French condominium) Greenland (Possession of Denmark) * * Category:World War II: Rise of the Axis